Videoconference systems are generally systems of equipment used to transport audio and video information. Examples of standards of communication used to transport information between videoconference systems include H.320, which defines communication via ISDN telephone communication channels and H.323, which defines communication using both UDP/IP and TCP/IP (interne) communication protocols (typically via Ethernet).
It is often important to provide videoconference facilities with communication network access matched to the security requirements of the information present in the audiovisual data. For example, two networks may be provided for communications—one with a higher level of security than the other. This is sometimes referred to as a red/black system, where the “red” network refers to the more secure network. Communications that require more security than the less stringent security available on the “black” network must be conducted over the “red” network.
One approach to providing videoconference facilities with access to several networks, each with a different security level, is simply to provide more than one of each component necessary to form the videoconference system, or a portion of the videoconference system. For example, in a common room set up for videoconferencing on two different networks—one secure, and one not secure—two of all the necessary components (cameras, microphones, cables, and the like) would be provided, with one set being used for the red network, and the other for the black network. The need to provide duplicates of all of the videoconferencing equipment adds significant cost to the system.
One approach that substantially avoids the need for duplicate components is to utilize a patch bay. The patch bay contains links to the common audio/visual peripheral components (cameras, microphones, display devices, and the like), the red network(s), the black network(s), the red videoconference system coder/decoder (codec), and the black codec. Connections are established using patch cords between groups of connectors. For example, the black codec may first be connected to the common audio/visual peripheral components (A/V components) and the black network(s), and—by moving the requisite cables—the red codec may be connected to the common A/V components and the red network(s). Such a patch bay can be expensive, and is generally inefficient, prone to error, and limited in life due to physical wear on the connectors. In the event of a configuration error, highly confidential information may be communicated on the non-secure network.
Another approach was described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,477,614, which patent is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety for any purpose. Systems described therein include videoconferencing systems having two codecs—one for communication with a secure communication network and another with a lower security communication network. A switching system was provided to couple audio/visual components to either the secure codec, the less secure codec, or in some cases to disconnect the audio/visual components from both codecs.